


Wishes

by Amymel86



Series: The Reality of Dreams [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Catelyn Lives AU, F/M, Prophetic Dreams, drabble event, sansa is changed, slightly feral jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “I left her a note.”Jon snorts and moves to pour himself a tankard of mead from the pewter pitcher he had been afforded. “That you’re posing as your bastard brother’s whore?” he asks, taking a sip and a swallow and leaning back against the low oak dresser.“Oh, I’m sure she loved that.”“I told her that wherever you go, I go.”
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: The Reality of Dreams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123928
Comments: 29
Kudos: 175
Collections: Jonsa New Year Drabbles





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Again... I don't know where I'm going with this but I'm very happy to have picked a few ppl up who are happy to tag along on the jouney! lol This is the last that I already had written - hopefully I'll do some more?????

It is Lady Catelyn’s greatest wish that Jon leave Winterfell and never return. It is Sansa’s dearest wish that if he should leave, then she would leave with him – never departing from his side. He supposes then, that he should’ve foreseen this happening when he had been sent to meet with the new invasion of dragons.

Jon’s pulse throbbed, once, twice, thick in his ears when he opens the door to his room at the inn. ‘ _Pretty young thing was sent fer yer entertainment,_ ’ the innkeep imparted to him with a wink. ‘ _Told ‘er to wait in yer room._ ’

Jon said nothing. He’d asked for no whore – though he suspects he could make use of one to ease the sickness he’s harbouring for his own sister of late. He’s on the cusp of sending her away when the door opens with a creak and all he can see is a young woman sat on his bed with her back to him. Her hair was red – the exact shade of auburn that could indulge him in his fantasies. He could quite easily see himself asking her to braid it the way his sister wears hers and request that she call him ‘brother’ while he slips inside her warmth.

The ‘whore’ turns and Jon is both elated and frustrated all at once. He shall not be getting his cock wet tonight.

Coming into the room and shutting the door behind him, he says nothing as they stare at one another while he loosens his gloves, leather finger by leather finger before sliding the garment clean off. Sansa watches him intently. “What would your lady mother say to her daughter sneaking into an inn under the guise of a comfort wench?”

“I left her a note.”

Jon snorts and moves to pour himself a tankard of mead from the pewter pitcher he had been afforded. “That you’re posing as your bastard brother’s whore?” he asks, taking a sip and a swallow and leaning back against the low oak dresser. “ _Oh, I’m sure she loved that.”_

“I told her that wherever you go, I go.”

Jon sighs. “Sansa, I’m going _south_.” He watches her jaw tense. “Your mother seized the opportunity to send me away and instructed me to treat with our new dragon king. You don’t want to go where I’m going. I’ll send you home with-“

“I’m _staying_ with _you_.”

What she’s written down in her note to Lady Stark, Jon does not know. Perhaps her mother will send an army of northmen to come and rescue her daughter from her bastard brother. The beast in him would like that – it snarls of bloodlust and an odd sort of possessiveness he’d not experienced before.

“Do what you will,” he tells her, shaking his head. “But you’ll ride as my sister, not my whore. The few men your mother sent with me need to know so they can treat you accordingly.”

“And you? How will _you_ treat me?”

Jon raises an eyebrow. How can she sit there so innocently, asking him these questions?

“In my dreams you are fierce. You love me fiercely and you protect me fiercely too.”

Jon steps forward, fingers reaching to feather down the apple of her soft cheek. “You need to listen to me and stop obsessing over these dreams.”

She looks up at him sweetly where he stands, eyes big and shining, skin flush just so as she swallows. His thumb smoothes along her jaw. “I will listen to you,” she whispers up at him, “I will do anything you wish.”

“ _Anything?”_ Jon asks, his once dead heart beating painfully against his ribs. He strokes the pad of his thumb along the plump of his sister’s pretty blossom-pink lip. Her mouth parts for him and he’s transfixed by how she lets him in, sucking lightly on him and swirling her hot, damp tongue around his digit. With a downward drag, she releases him wet and shining.

“But I will not forget my dreams, Jon.”


End file.
